


The Gift Exchange Excitation

by enchantment



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantment/pseuds/enchantment
Summary: It's Christmas time again and the social convention of gift giving is in the air. Amy has three presents for Sheldon but it's Sheldon's train of thought that makes it their most memorable Christmas of all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I have recently discovered The Big Bang Theory and I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE this show. It's like the mothership is calling me home. By the way, when Professor Proton / Arthur Jeffries worked on his tube with Leonard, did it remind anyone else about the Jefferies tubes from Star Trek? Just wondering if it was only me. I rated this T for any innuendo. Happy Holidays everyone! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to The Big Bang Theory or Star Trek.

The strains of "Soft Kitty" ring out from Amy's cell phone alerting her to a text message from Penny. She removes the apron protecting her new strapless red dress and sets aside the food preparation for her and Sheldon's dinner before reading it. _Hey Ames, don't worry about Sheldon's reaction tonight. You know how he is, Sheldon is Sheldon. You looked HOT! Just relax and enjoy your evening together. xoxo_

Listening to Sheldon humming "Good King Wenceslas" while he finishes setting up the train set under her Christmas tree, Amy carries a plate of cookies over to the coffee table in front of the sofa. Sheldon's head immediately jerks up in recognition as the smell of freshly baked cookies envelops him. "Amy! Are those Meemaw's Christmas cookies?"

"Yes, they are," she notes with a hopeful smile as she hands one to him. "I was thinking that perhaps we could start our own Christmas tradition."

"As long as you keep making me cookies that taste like my Meemaw's hugs then I'm all for it." He takes a bite of cookie and swallows before asking, "I heard "Soft Kitty" playing, what does Penny want?"

Amy's countenance falls a little as she answers, "Nothing much, she just wanted to remind me that I looked especially lovely tonight."

"Did you? I didn't notice," he remarks off-handedly.

"What?" shouts Amy as she jumps off of the couch, making Sheldon choke on his cookie. "How can you say that? Have you even taken one look at me tonight?"

He immediately does a quick inspection of her appearance but sees nothing out of the ordinary. "I don't understand, you look the same as you always do."

Deflated, Amy drops back down onto the couch beside Sheldon and grips the dress material gathered in her lap. "Sheldon, I went through an entire day of an exhausting make-over with Penny and Bernadette. I've done my hair, my nails, eyebrows and make-up and as of right now, the only reason that I'm so desperately wanting you to tear off my form-fitting dress is so that I can breathe again." She pushes a loose curl from her face. "I even wore my tiara," she mumbles dejectedly. "How could you not notice all of the extra effort that I put into an attempt to look beautiful for you tonight?"

Sheldon stares at her completely mystified, his cookie completely forgotten as he lays it back on the plate. "Amy, you always look beautiful to me. I'm sorry if I never mentioned it since our prom night but I thought that you knew. That's why I didn't notice any change with your appearance, you appear as beautiful to me as you always have and probably always will. I may call you my little moth but I'm the one who's drawn to you."

Amy's eyes begin to tear up as she beams at her boyfriend. "Sheldon, that is the most romantic thing that you've ever said to me."

He huffs indignantly and rolls his eyes at her. "There's no need to cry over it, woman! It's not as if you ruined Meemaw's recipe."

"And now the moment is over," grumbles Amy. Looking back at the tree, she remembers her gifts for him. "I have a surprise for you."

"You made spaghetti with cut up hot dogs?" he inquires excitedly. Amy shakes her head in the negative. "Did you make my mother's fried chicken?" he asks while practically bouncing on the couch cushion in anticipation.

"No, I didn't make that either. And before you ask," she holds up a hand to forestall any interruption, "I also didn't make any of Missy's recipes."

Sheldon's excitement quickly fades at the mention of his twin sister. "Missy doesn't have any recipes. In fact, the only thing that girl has ever cooked is her own goose." He rocks forward as he lets out his patented half gasp, half laugh.

She gives him an amused smile before running over to the tree and hurriedly returning with three presents. "These are your surprise and there are three of them in deference to your love of the number three." She hands him the stack of presents. "Merry Christmas, my sweet Baboo!"

He releases a heavy sigh and sets the gifts down with obvious distaste. "Gollum...", Amy's face scrunches up in displeasure at that hated nickname, "I have told you repeatedly that I do not care to partake in the tradition of gift giving due to the social contract of leaving the recipient in debt."

"I know, but I couldn't help myself when I found myself with the chance to obtain them for you. Besides, they're not returnable and they are **three** of your favorite things."

"Really, _**three**_ of them?" His interest is peaked before recalling the social mores of reciprocation. "I will still be in your debt, Amy."

"No, you are not as I have already solved that particular problem. Your gifts are the same gifts that you give me every day. They are the gifts of love, joy and happiness." She waits for his reaction with an expectant smile.

Unfortunately, it is less than desirable as his facial expression is reminiscent of his bored cat 'Oh, really?' screen shot. "Honestly, Amy? I expected better from you. Not only is it cloyingly sweet but joy and happiness are the same thing thus still leaving me with the burden of being obliged to offer you a present."

"Just shut up and take the compliment, Sheldon," she advises in a stern tone, "and the presents."

"Fine," he relents with a resigned huff and begins opening the smallest box first. "Did you wrap this yourself or do I need to grab my Purell from my backpack?"

She chooses to remain silent as she knows that he will instantly forget about anyone touching his package once he has seen what is inside.

"Tickets to Lego Land! Giant legos and they have a _Star Wars_ section! Oh, Amy, I love it!" He places the tickets back in the box with the utmost reverence. "This gift is amazing!" He gazes at her with a rapturous grin. "You're right about the gift of me being enough. After all, what else could be equal to this?"

Amy smiles softly and gives a small shake of her head. "Open the next one."

"Alright," he stops himself and then clears his throat and amends, "I mean...as you wish." He stares meaningfully at her, acknowledging their having watched _The Princess Bride_ on their last date night.

The second box is much thinner and flat. If he had to guess, he would say that it was a picture frame. In case it is, he gently pulls off the wrapping to reveal a personalized autographed picture from Professor Proton.

_Dear Sheldon,_

_Plop, plop, fizz, fizz, oh what a blast off it is!_

_Please don't feel that you need to thank me for this. Especially in person. Okay? By the way, your girl's definitely a keeper. Merry Christmas!_

_Your friend,_

_Arthur Jeffries aka Professor Proton_

"Boy, howdy!" he exclaims in pure ecstasy. "Could this possibly get any better? I -, wait a minute!" The silence is almost deafening as he enters his zone while studying the glass in the upper left hand corner. "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"Yes," she replies while pointing to the area in question. "Those are three hairs off of his head so that like the autographed napkin from Leonard Nimoy that Penny gave you, you now have Dr. Jeffries' DNA as well."

"I can't believe this," he whispers in hushed awe as he holds the encased photo to his chest. "I now own DNA from the very two men that have shaped my life!" His gaze is full of love and gratitude. "Thank you, Amy."

"You're quite welcome. He was surprisingly agreeable to the idea." She pauses in memory. "At least, once I wrote him a rather large check."

He is loathed to put down his latest treasure but there is still one present remaining and Lord knows that he needs closure. Taking a deep breath, he savors this final moment of the unknown before he rapidly rips off the paper to reveal an Alcoa-FA-4 diesel locomotive leading a train of 1915 Pullman first class coaches with each of the cars displaying various _Star Trek_ series' scenes and emblems.

Sheldon's eyes narrow as he examines it. "That's odd, I wasn't even aware that they made this particular series."

"They haven't," she confirms readily, "I had it custom made for you." His eyes widen in surprise as she explains, "I selected the N-gauge for two reasons. One is that its advantage allows you to build layouts that take up less space than HO scale and also to put longer trackruns into the same amount of space as they're smaller, although not as small as the Z or T scale models."

"What was the other reason?" he questions huskily with a flushed face, pounding heart and increased breathing. He would have thought that he was having a heart attack if his woman hadn't just impressed the hell out of him with her knowledge of model trains.

"The word 'N-gauge' made me think of the various _Star Trek_ series when the Captain issues an order and executes it by stating 'engage'. That's what gave me the idea for a _Star Trek_ theme and corresponding model figures. See, Scotty?" She points at the tiny plastic man in the red shirt and proudly proclaims, "He's the engineer."

Sheldon can only stare at her in dazed wonder. _A cross-over gift of Star Trek and model trains along with an obvious knowledge of both to boot? How am I ever going to be able to hide how much I love you?_

"It also plays all of the various _Star Trek_ themes and "Darlin'" by the Beach Boys," she adds casually.

 _Dear Lord! It was too late, he was a ruined man. Oh, well, in for a penny, in for a pound._ "Amy, I have never been more grateful for an eidetic memory as I never want to forget one moment of this night. However, I feel that I must bring to your attention that you forgot to mention the best gift of all."

"What gift is that?" she asks in a bewildered tone.

"You," he states simply. "You're my best gift, Amy."

She exhibits a fierce blush and murmurs, "Sheldon, that's so sweet." Scooting closer to him, she demands in a low tone, "Tell me more."

Normally, he would shy away from such an emotional display as to discuss his feelings aloud but she has done so much for him tonight...and since they met, if he were to be honest. "You told me what I gave you but you give me all of these things and more. Well, except for joy and happiness because they are the same thing. You've also given me patience, kindness and understanding and a person with whom I want to spend the rest of my life with, Amy. I never thought that I would find someone who was my intellectual equal, shared my interests and who could accept me for who I am with all of my charming eccentricities. All of this time, I've let my fears rule me. I've allowed them to keep our relationship from developing to the next level thus preventing us from achieving our full potential for happiness. This isn't a new revelation, of course, but recently I have been kept awake at night analyzing my particular fears and trying to process them. And do you know what I have discovered?"

Amy remains silent and merely shakes her head no while eagerly anticipating his answer. "Out of everything that I'm so scared of, my biggest fear is losing you and that's not something that I'm prepared to do. I'm never letting you go, Amy Farrah Fowler, and to honor that I want to give you this." He reaches over to pick up the box containing the _Star Trek_ train set and removes the caboose before handing it to her. "Here, this is for you."

Her brow furrows in confusion and a slight grimace appears on her face as she tries to figure out the latest piece of the puzzle that is Sheldon Cooper. The most logical conclusion that she can arrive at is that Sheldon is equating his love for trains with his love for her and as odd a gesture as it is, she finds it extremely gratifying. Sheldon is willing to break up a train set to represent his commitment to her. Knowing how deeply closure is ingrained into his psyche, she acknowledges yet another major adjustment he has made in order to further include her in his life. It touches her that he is willing to make such a sacrifice for her but it is not one that she requires, the gesture is enough. "Thank you, Sheldon, but this gift was meant for you. I wouldn't feel right breaking up the set."

"But you're not breaking up the set," he argues with a twinkle in his eye as he presses the door open at the end of the caboose. "That's your gift."

Intrigued, Amy peeks inside the caboose and catches the barest glint of gold before tipping it to catch his great-grandmother's engagement ring in her hand. Amy's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. "Sh-Sh-Sheldon," she stutters excitedly, "is that what I think it is?"

"Well, I should hope so," he replies with a smug smile. "I didn't go to all of the trouble of having Penny find a hiding place for the ring and inform me of its whereabouts. Although, I was beginning to wonder if she had botched it," he admits while shifting nervously on the sofa, "what with the caboose under your tree being empty."

"What? Penny knew about this and didn't tell me? How is that even possible? I thought we were best friends!" she complains with the barest hint of anger in her voice.

"Cool your jets, woman!" he orders in a no-nonsense tone. "I bought her silence with a case of Daddy's Don't Tell Mama juice courtesy of George Jr."

"Oh," comprehends Amy and is instantly appeased. "That makes sense."

Sheldon suddenly moves down onto the floor, bending on one knee, and gently takes the ring from her hand. "Amy Farrah Fowler," I love you and I can no longer imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

She's never been able to read him so easily before, his gaze is so earnest yet filled with so much love at the same time. Overwhelmed with emotion, Amy can only stare back at him in silence while clutching the caboose to her chest.

"Hey, careful with that!" he demands indignantly. "I told you that it is still mine, it's only the ring that is for you!" Snatching it off of her, he repeatedly turns it over and gives it a thorough inspection. "You would think a neuroscientist would be able to handle such a precious object a little more delicately." Still speechless, Amy merely continues to stare at him in astonishment. "Well, hurry up and say yes, woman!" he urges impatiently. "You're ruining the moment!"

Finally shaken free of her stupor, Amy whispers a simple, "Yes," and then again with a wide smile and much greater volume, "Yes, of course, I'll marry you!"

Grinning broadly, Sheldon swiftly grabs her by the shoulders and draws her down for a quick kiss before sliding the ring onto her finger and moving back onto the sofa to take her into his arms.

"Sheldon, I can't believe this is actually happening!" she says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I know, me too," he chokes out as he tightens their embrace. He pulls away just far enough to look her in the eyes. I may not have shown it, Amy, but I've wanted this for a long time. The only reason that I've put it off is that I've been afraid of change." He gives her the loving smile that is only held in reserve for her. "However, this is one change that I'm eagerly looking forward to making."

Amy bites her lip and looks up at him coyly. "You know, Sheldon, there's something that we can do to celebrate that will make this occasion all the more special," she suggests before leaning into him and giving him another kiss.

Eventually, the two lovers force themselves to part and Sheldon is the first to regain his composure enough to speak. "Dr. Fowler, you read my mind." Leaning closer, just a hairsbreadth away from what Amy believes to be another kiss, he reaches past her and picks up his _Star Trek_ caboose. "Let's attach this train set to the one around your tree." He waggles his eyebrows at her. "Play your cards right, Little Lady, and I'll let you blow my whistle!"

Amy watches him grab his new train set and head over to the tree, shoving presents aside to make room for the extra train tracks. _Oh, well,_ she mulls internally while giving him an indulgent smile when he puts on his engineer's cap while shouting, "Whoo, whoo!" as he pulls an imaginary cord. _I can't expect him to change all at once._

**The End**


End file.
